


First Time Jitters

by Tanark



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex the baby gay, F/F, First Time, Not Really Canon Compliant, Smut, post 2x08 at least, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanark/pseuds/Tanark
Summary: Starts off post 2x08. It's a few weeks into their relationship and they decide to move forwards physically. Expect a lot of dialogue in the beginning and some fluffiness.There's a fair amount of smut, so you have been warned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewisebrownkid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewisebrownkid/gifts).



> UGHHHHH. I CHOSE THIS OVER SLEEP SO I HOPE YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU GUYS.  
> TWBK, this is for you. Made it an individual story because it turned out longer than I thought. May make a second chapter, not sure yet.

Maggie shut the door behind her softly, grinning.

"Hey.”

Alex looked up from her perch on the couch, sipping a beer and palming a book.

"Hey you,” Alex said, setting her book down.

Maggie walked to the couch and leaned down to give Alex a peck on the cheek, which quickly turned into a lingering kiss on the lips.

Maggie pulled back slowly, taking a deep breath.

“Alex, um…”

She sat down on the couch, frustrated.

“So. Do you still...uh, the idea that you had? I know we talked about it last night, and I know you said that you're ready, I just want you to be sure. I mean, I'm sure you're nervous and, uh, it's just...I haven't been anyone’s...first...before.”

Alex wrapped an arm around Maggie’s shoulders, snuggling into her side.

“I...I’m sure. I want to. Don't have to, not if you don't want to. I am nervous, but not really scared. I trust you, Maggie, and...yeah, I'm not quite sure how to...do everything, but I gotta learn. And I'd like to learn it from you, since...well, you know.”

Maggie nodded, squeezing the hand Alex had slipped between her fingers.

"So. When do you want to do this?”

“Soon. I mean, not like right now soon, but...soon. Honestly, I'm…kinda excited. Now that we got the whole establishment speech out of the way.”

Maggie chuckled, flashing her dimples.  
“I'd be a little offended if you weren't.”

Alex gave her a look, breaking out into a grin.

"Shut up and pick a movie, Sawyer.”

\------------------------------------

Alex pulled back, biting her lip as Maggie’s mouth instantly switched to her jaw.

Running her hands through Maggie’s hair, she couldn’t stop the gasp that came out as teeth sunk into her neck, soft but surprising.

Maggie instantly froze, leaning back. Alex dug her fingers deeper into Maggie’s hair and pulled her back, ignoring the need for oxygen as she kissed her desperately. Maggie pushed forwards, placing her hands on either side of Alex’s hips, her legs already bent beneath her on the couch.

Maggie finally pulled away again when Alex was flat on her back, chest heaving and eyes dark.

“A-Alex, I, um...god, I really don't know if I can stop myself from-maybe we should-”

Alex shook her head, swallowing.

"Maggie, I swear I'm ready.”

Maggie sighed, chewing her lip.

“For god’s sake, I'm not some hormonal teenager, I can recognize how I feel.”

Maggie nodded, eyes searching.

“Good. So then, for a final time...are you sure?”

Alex rolled her eyes, pushing off the couch.

“Get in the bed, Sawyer.”

Maggie took the hand that was offered, lacing their fingers together and trailing behind Alex.

When they reached the bed, Alex stopped before it and turned slowly.

“So...um…”

Maggie stepped forwards, taking Alex’s hands and placing them on her hips.

“Let me take over. Let me teach you.”

Alex nodded, closing her eyes and swaying a little as Maggie ran her hands down her thighs and back up, grasping her waist.

Maggie nudged Alex back until she sat down on the bed, crawling up towards the headboard.

Maggie leaned down, slowly sliding into place above Alex, reaching for her hand. Alex swallowed, clasping Maggie’s hand as she leaned back onto the pillows.

“Haven't done this in a while.”

“I promise to go easy on you, Danvers. It would look suspicious if you couldn't walk tomorrow.”

Alex rolled her eyes, failing to ignore how that statement stoked the heat in her stomach. “Quit being so smug.”

“It's not often I know more about something than you, Alex. I have to revel in the feeling.”

“It won't last long,” Alex said confidently, crossing her arms. 

Maggie raised an eyebrow, smirking.

“I could make a joke from that, but it’d be in poor taste.”

Alex flushed, rolling her eyes nervously as Maggie nuzzled her neck.

“Yeah, well, I m-meant that I'm a quick study.”

“And I'm not worried.”

Alex groaned softly as Maggie brushed her teeth against the edge of her neck, resuming her slow kisses downwards.  
Maggie brushed hair out of Alex’s face, placing a gentle kiss on her lips before leaning down past her chest.

Swallowing, Alex felt a tingle of nerves as Maggie slid her hands down to Alex’s stomach, pushing her shirt up.

Hearing a sharp intake of breath, Alex’s neck tensed and she looked down with concern.

“What? What is-”

Maggie kissed her heatedly, muffling her words as she rocks her hips between Alex’s thighs. Alex grabbed at her waist in surprise, pulling Maggie closer as her back arched down into the mattress.

“Not fair, Danvers,” Maggie moaned against Alex’s lips, pinning her shirt just below her breasts as she crouched back down.

“You’re too freaking toned, you know that?”

Alex was confused until she felt Maggie’s mouth along her stomach, kissing the muscles with aggressive reverence.

She ran her hands up Maggie’s sides, mouth falling open as Maggie nipped the skin just under her breast, shirt being tugged upwards.

“Please…”

Maggie obliged, lightly cupping one of Alex’s breasts in her palm. Alex exhaled heavily, blood thrumming in her veins as Maggie pushed her shirt over her bra.

“Off?”

“Yes,” Alex breathed, raising her arms. A rush of nerves went through her as her shirt was forgotten, leaving her mostly exposed.

Fighting the urge to cross her arms and cover herself, Alex curled her fingers around Maggie’s thighs, holding her close.

“You're beautiful, Danvers,” Maggie whispered, alleviating some of her fears.

Hands gently palming her breasts, Maggie leaned down and brought Alex back into a kiss, grinning as she felt a hand dig into her hair.

After a moment of getting Alex accustomed to the feel of her fingers across her chest, Maggie bit on the edge of her lip to get her attention.

“I won't take this off yet, okay?”

Alex nodded, eyes closed and lips parted as Maggie nibbled on her jaw, smirking.

Any combination of tongue and teeth on Alex’s neck wrenched a moan or gasp from her throat, each a little breather then the last.

“Your neck is so responsive, baby.” Alex mumbled with pleasure at the nickname, trying to grind up into Maggie’s thigh as a finger pressed against her nipple.

Moving her hands down to Alex’s bare sides, Maggie kissed along the edge of Alex’s collarbone and bit down, sucking hard.

Alex’s hips rocked up in response, earning a growl as a thigh pressed against the shorter woman.

Releasing the bruised skin with a small huff, Maggie kissed a path straight down Alex’s chest, flattening her tongue on Alex’s shivering stomach.

Maggie gently took the edge of Alex’s jeans in her fingers, giving her a look.

“God, yes, Maggie. You don't have to ask every time.”

Maggie rolled her eyes as she popped Alex’s button open, slowly dragging the zipper down. She had to bite her lip as she felt the heat radiating outwards, unable to stop herself from gulping when she saw the state of Alex’s underwear.

  
_Completely_ unsalvageable.

  
“You are so _fucking_ hot, Alex. You know that? God…” Maggie hissed, swinging her legs to the side as she kissed Alex with fervor.

Maggie pushed Alex’s jeans down to her ankles, quickly settling herself back between those long, slender legs. Placing one hand on Alex’s pelvis, Maggie slowly ran her hand in circles, descending lower and lower.

Alex jolted and moaned loudly when Maggie finally pressed against a damp area, breaking the kiss to lean her head back slightly.

She met Maggie’s eyes, struggling to keep them open as nimble fingers peeled off her underwear.

Alex’s mouth dropped open as Maggie’s fingers brushed heated, swollen skin, the contact sending shocks ripping up her back.

Maggie rubbed her slit with two fingers, dipping the very edges inwards before moving away.

“Maggie...god, please, I'm not going to break…”

Maggie kissed her, relenting and pressing forwards until she felt the muscles give. Alex groaned, tightening her grip on Maggie’s head as she ground her hips down experimentally.

Maggie slowed to a stop, licking her lips as she let Alex adjust to the feeling through pants and muttered curses.  
When she felt Alex’s breathing start to regulate, she pushed in again, catching the agent unaware.

Maggie smiled to herself as Alex began to rock in rhythm with her, letting out occasional soft moans. Maggie ran her hands over Alex’s body, making sure to randomly punctuate her thrusts with a squeeze to the thigh or light scratch on the stomach.

“M-Maggie...ugh, _please_ , ple…”

Alex shuddered, one hand clawing at the sheets as she rocked against Maggie, muscles rippling and enticing the other woman to bite down.

Alex whined, trying to hold Maggie closer as she felt the tension rack up in her stomach, burning and aching to be relieved.

“I...I th-think I'm...f-fuck, _Maggie_ -”

Maggie quickly leaned up to kiss her, stifling the shivering cries and mumbles, some of which, she was pleased to hear, sounded like mangled attempts at her name.

Alex came down slowly as Maggie brought her motions to a stop, pulling back to let Alex breathe. She removed her fingers, wiping them once on Alex’s knee and then slipping them into her mouth.

Alex cracked one eye open as she heard Maggie groaned loudly, eyes closed as she moved off of Alex’s body. Alex winced as Maggie crashed down next to her, silent except for heavy breathing.

“Maggie? What...what is it?” Alex asked, breathless.

Maggie groaned again, pressing her face into the pillow. It was then Alex noticed the way her back was tensed, how she was clamping her thighs tightly and clenching her fists.

“Oh my god, Maggie, come here,” Alex huffed, biting back a smirk.

Maggie complied, letting Alex roll her onto her back.

Her face was flushed and lips swollen, shoulders straining against her jacket.

“You taste... _way_ too fucking _good_ , Danvers,” Maggie panted, running her hands through her hair.

Alex swallowed hard, wondering if the rush of heat that was thrumming in her system was showing through the flush of her neck.

“I don't know how I let you stay this dressed,” Alex said, tugging on the jacket fiercely.

“Alex, you don't have to do this.”

Alex raised an eyebrow, stilling.

“Do...do you not want me to?”

Maggie shook her head quickly, sitting up.

“That's not it, no way, I would _love_...I mean, that's not it. Really. I just don't want to force you.”

“Maggie. I really, really want to do to you what you did to me. For no reason other than you are rather attractive and I’ve been told I should learn these “special” finger skills for...future reference.”

Maggie broke into laughter, placing her head on Alex’s chest.

“Oh my god, Danvers. Alright, alright, you have me convinced.”

“Good,” Alex smirked, placing her hands on Maggie’s shoulders.

Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist as they kissed, slowly increasing in ferver. She hummed as Alex brought a hand to the back of her neck, pushing her jacket off of her back.

Alex finally broke off and tossed Maggie’s jacket away, nudging her down onto her back.

“Just...tell me if I do something wrong or if you have s-suggestions, y’know.”

Maggie nodded, propping herself up on her elbows.

“Do you want me fully naked, Danvers? Cause I don't have to be until you're ready.”

Alex shook her head, grabbing the edge of Maggie’s shirt.

“Could I just...feel it out?”

“Course.”

Maggie relaxed into Alex’s hesitant touch, closing her eyes as fingers moved from her waist to the skin of her stomach.  
Despite her nerves, Alex quickly found the right area of Maggie’s neck to kiss and how to roll her hips to meet Maggie’s crotch just so.

The detective groaned as Alex finally cupped one of her breasts through her bra, shirt pushed up to her shoulders.  
As Alex found herself at the bottom of Maggie’s neck, she sat up and tugged on her shirt again, sure this time. Maggie obliged, pulling Alex back down for a kiss almost immediately.

Alex flushed as she felt Maggie grind down on her thigh, leaving a damp trail behind in her desperation. She ran her hands over Maggie’s stomach again, coming to rest on the waistband of her jeans.

Alex cautiously popped open a button, biting her lip to keep her hand from shaking. She took a deep breath and slipped a finger just under the side of Maggie’s underwear, then another, slowly pulling it down.

Her hand froze as she came upon a wet patch, and it took her brain a moment to process exactly what it was.

“Hair,” she muttered in surprise before she could stop herself.

Her ears went red with mortification as Maggie chuckled, briefly opening her eyes to wink at Alex.

“Ever so...articulate, Dan-” Maggie gasped as Alex ran a single finger along her slit, grinning wickedly.

Oh, she could _easily_ get drunk from this sort of power.

Maggie moaned softly as Alex kissed her again, steeling herself to press forwards.

Alex let out a small moan of her own as she slowly slid a finger into Maggie, marveling at the pure heat and moisture.

Maggie’s back began to go slack as Alex caught her breath, still trying to grasp how shockingly intimate it felt to be _inside_ someone.

“Please, Alex,” Maggie moaned, pressing down onto slender fingers, “I’m _really_ not gonna last long after watching all of that.”

Alex swallowed, sure that the sun must’ve suddenly shot closer as there was no way all this heat was coming from her.

Bypassing the zipper of her jeans, Alex pulled Maggie's underwear and pants straight down to her knees, pressing her thigh against the back of her hand as she rocked forwards.

“Ohh _fuck_ , Alex…”

Alex smiled as Maggie clutched her head, fisting her hair.

 _Seems like that's one of her tells_ , Alex thought.

Pulling her hand back and pushing it straight forwards again, Alex picked up a slow rhythm.

Maggie muttered words of encouragement, clutching her shoulder with one hand as she rolled her hips down onto Alex’s hand.

She let out a low, shuddering cry as Alex added another finger, seemingly fixed on a lower volume after her last words.

It was a bit dizzying, Alex noticed, watching Maggie’s face contort in pleasure and knowing she was the one causing it.

“Alex, try...curl your-” Maggie gasped as Alex took her advice, digging her fingers into a wall that pulled shivers from the shorter woman.

Raising herself up slightly, Alex took a minute to just observe the roll of Maggie’s hips, the uneven rise and fall of her chest, the muscles flexing in the arm that gripped Alex like a desperate woman.

Alex licked her lips as she watched Maggie’s throat bob, sweat glistening on the flushed skin of her neck.  
Brushing Maggie’s hair out of the way,

Alex began a trail of warm, lingering kissed down Maggie’s neck. Maggie turned her head to the side, swallowing hard as she bared more of her neck. Alex bit back a smile, reaching up with her thumb and pressing the edge of Maggie’s clit.

“Oh shit.”

Maggie dug her nails into Alex’s back, pulling against her own hair so hard her hand trembled against the pillows.

“Hell, _Alex_ …”

Alex grinned, carefully removing her weight from Maggie as she had done before for Alex. Holding her hips down, Alex slowly removed her fingers, grinning giddily as Maggie let out a low groan amidst her pants.

Raising her hand to her face, Alex slowly licked one of her fingers, humming in appreciation at the taste. Maggie let out a deep, shuddering breath, grinning.

“Quick study indeed.”

Alex chuckled, ducking her head.

“Had a great teacher.”

“Yeah, you did.”

“You are so full of yourself.”

“Hey, just to remind you, a few minutes ago you were full of-”

Alex slapped Maggie’s arm, cheeks burning as the other chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“C’mere, Danvers.”

Alex turned to face Maggie, giving her a peck on the cheek as they settled.

“So, that was…”

“Fun, I hope.”

Alex rolled her eyes.

“Context clues, Sawyer.”

Maggie snorted, burying her face in Alex’s neck.

“Such a nerd.”

“A nerd that you called hot, among other things.”

“I admit defeat. You're a hot nerd.”

“And don't forget it,” Alex whispered threateningly before dissolving into tired laughter.

\---------------------------  
BONUS

“Oh my _god_.”

Alex turned, pausing with her toothbrush halfway to her mouth. Maggie was staring at her back, wide-eyed and obviously trying not to laugh.

“Is that the shirt you're wearing to work?”

“Maggie…” Alex narrowed her eyes as Maggie snorted with laughter, dropping her toothbrush in the sink.

“Look, l-look in the mirror, oh man…”

Alex squinted into the mirror, looking all over her face then at her shirt.

“What's wrong?”

Maggie wiped her eyes, coming to stand behind Alex.

“Babe, your collarbone…”

Alex’s brow furrowed before her eyes went wide.

“What the hell, Maggie!”

Her hand shot up to the edge of her neckline where a dark bruise was showing, face flushing in indignation.

“You couldn't have done it anywhere else?”

“I was a little preoccupied at the time.”

“Well! Yeah, but just-next time leave it _lower_!”

Alex froze as soon as she said those words, face getting redder.

“Oh, next time?” Maggie said, smirking.

“Um...well yeah, I mean it-we kinda-and it's not-work is...uh…”

Alex gave up on speaking as Maggie pinned her hips to the sink, pressing their bodies together.

“And just how far down is “ _lower_ ”, Danvers? Cause you know, I haven't really shown you _everything_ yet."

Alex’s brain short-circuited, and she laughed nervously, breaking into a grin.

“You know what, that-that's true, you have not. But,” Alex said, pulling Maggie away from the sink and towards the bathroom door, “duty calls.”

“Oh come on, Danvers. Ten minutes.”

Alex sputtered helplessly, trying to keep her face from turning red again.

“After work! After! Not-not before, or during, or...j-just after!”

Maggie sighed dramatically, still grinning.

“Alright, Danvers. Have it your way.”

She gave Alex a peck on the cheek, running a hand over her stomach as she whispered into her ear.

“But just know that as soon as you get back, I plan to push you down on that bed and make you _beg_.”

Alex shuddered, knees suddenly unsteady.

“G-got it. Yup, okay. Going to work. Work now. B-bye.”

Alex gave Maggie a quick kiss and grabbed her jacket, shakily slipping out of the door.

“ _Fuck_.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the last chapter, where Maggie continues Alex's gayducation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M, oral and fingers and such.  
> Fair warning-there are feels at the end. Dunno why, they just appeared there.  
> Also, the thought of all the muscle in this ship practically forces me to write it regardless of how tired I am.

_"But just know that as soon as you get back, I plan to push you down on that bed and make you beg.”_

_Alex shuddered, knees suddenly unsteady._  
_“G-got it...B-bye.”_

_Alex gave Maggie a quick kiss and grabbed her jacket, shakily slipping out of the door._

_"Fuck.”_

 

“Danvers.”

“Yes sir,” Alex responded immediately, straightening up a bit.

“You okay? You seem...distracted.” J’onn seemed concerned, arms crossed and face slightly softened from the normal rock-firmness.

“Yeah, yes...sir. Just tired. Didn't get a lot of sleep last night.”

J’onn nodded, seeming satisfied with that answer.

“Go check on Agent Schlott, will you? I think he’s playing with those foam guns again.”

Alex nodded, rolling her eyes as she stalked towards Winn’s desk.

“Ha, losers! Bow and beg for forgiveness!”

“ _...and make you beg.”_

Alex blinked, face flushing as the memory resurfaced again.

“Winn, get off of your video games and do some _work_ for once. And give me that,” Alex snapped, snatching his Nerf gun.

“Whoa! _Someone_ needs to get laid.”

Sputtering angrily, she pointed an accusing finger at him, burning.

“I just-don't try and-shut up, Winn! M-monitor the police scanners and the known alien chemicals detectors.”

Winn’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and fear.

Alex walked off in a hurry, finding herself heading towards the training rooms.

 _I'll just let off some steam_ , Alex thought. _Get in a good workout.  
_

_Like you will when you get back to Maggie?_

Alex shook her head violently, pressing her hands to her eyes.

“Alex? Why is your heart rate so high?”

Alex spun around, relaxing when she realized it was Kara.

"Oh, uh...no reason, just thinking. I was gonna go spar, want to join?”

Kara looked her over for a moment, furrowing her brow.

“You haven't sparred yet today?”

“No. Why?”

“Well, you didn't have that bruise when you left yesterday, and I know you were at your apartment all night.” Alex’s hand shot to her collarbone, tugging her shirt to cover the mark.

“I just, um, I was careless when cooking, and uh...it's not important, you wanna spar or what?”

Kara tilted her head to side, obviously not buying it but deciding not to pry at the moment.

“Alright. But I want an explanation later!”

\----------------------------------

“Hey, I'm back.”

Maggie looked up, taking in Alex's wardrobe change with a curious eyebrow.

“A button-down? What's the occasion, Danvers?”

Alex chuckled nervously, placing her holster on the counter.

“Oh, my other one just got real sweaty during training. How was work?” Alex breathed, trying to ignore what the sight of Maggie in a just tank and short did to her.

Maggie beckoned her over from the couch, reaching up for her arm.

“I _may_ have a little surprise for you, Danvers.”

“Oh, really? Should I be worried?”

“Maybe a little.”

Alex smiled, leaning down to pull Maggie into a kiss.

“C’mere,” Maggie whispered, pulling Alex into her lap.

Alex hummed in satisfaction, hiding her smile by deepening the kiss and running her hands over Maggie’s arms.

Her strong, wandering arms...

Alex jolted as she felt Maggie’s hands squeeze right above her ass, easing off as they dug into her back pockets.

“Surprise, Danvers.”

Alex’s eyes shot open wide as Maggie stood up, lifting Alex off of the couch and into the air.

“M-Maggie! A little warning, _please_!”

Maggie smirked as Alex wound her arms around her neck, looking frightened.

“I didn't think you could...wow.”

Maggie grinned, glad her showing off had the intended effect.

“Here, wrap your legs around. Better support.”

Alex complied, turning a little darker red as Maggie’s hands crept higher up her thighs.

“There you go. Now…” Maggie swayed from side to side slightly, as if debating something.

“What is it?” Alex said, worried.

“Trying to decide whether to place you on the counter or the bed.”

Alex sputtered in embarrassment, much to Maggie’s amusement.

“W-we are _not_ having sex on my counter!”

“Who said that's what we were doing?” Maggie teased, watching Alex’s expression shift from annoyed to embarrassed to a mild, knowing pout.

Maggie hummed and kissed her, slowly ambling towards the bedroom. The door was open, luckily, and Maggie closed it with her foot as she pulled back from Alex’s lips. Maggie set her down gently, pushing towards the bed as she tugged her jacket off.

Alex sat and went to scoot back, but Maggie pulled her hips to the edge of the bed, shaking her head.

“Not yet. Trust me,” she whispered as she saw Alex’s confused expression.  
Alex nodded and tugged on Maggie’s arm, trying to pull her down.

Maggie got down on her knees, watching Alex’s eyes widen as she hooked her arms around the agent’s waist.

“O-oh…”

“This okay, Danvers?”

Alex nodded, swallowing as Maggie untucked her shirt, watching her carefully.

Alex groaned softly as Maggie slid her hands up her sides, pressing kisses along her stomach. One of her hands moved down to her jeans, slowly popping the buttons open. Alex raised herself up on her hands as Maggie stripped her of her pants, flushing in embarrassment as she saw the darkened patch in her underwear. 

Maggie pulled her head down for a kiss, running her palm up Alex’s thigh and gently cupping her. Alex felt her stomach rock as Maggie’s fingers pressed against the fabric, heat spiking through the contact.

“Lay back. It’ll feel better,” Maggie whispered, and Alex nodded, slowly lowering herself back onto her elbows. The angle seemed a bit embarrassing, she noticed, as she could see right down her stomach to Maggie’s head.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as Maggie pulled her underwear off, quickly setting herself back between Alex’s legs. Maggie ran her hands over Alex’s legs, placing kisses along a zig-zagging trail until...

Alex sighed as Maggie’s mouth finally brushed against her, fingers curling around her thighs.

“Is this okay?”

“ _Christ_ , I'm not going to break, Maggie,” Alex growled, frustrated. “Please just…”

She shivered in surprise as Maggie placed a gentle kiss on her lips, adjusting her hold on Alex’s legs.

Maggie slowly began putting more force into her kisses, leaving them opened mouthed and hot. When Alex grumbled and tried to pull her closer with a foot, she traced the outside of Alex’s slit and lips with her tongue, not wanting to overstimulate her.

When Alex whined for more again, she lapped at the source of her heat, digging in slightly to tease. Alex’s low moan told her that a slow working-up session had been the right idea, impatient as she was.

“Mm, excited much?”

“ _Shut up, Sawyer_ ,” Alex hissed, curling her fists and whining the next second as Maggie continued her probing.

Alex’s legs curled in weakly, and Maggie took the chance to lift one onto her shoulder, frowning softly as Alex’s hands coiled in the blanket fruitlessly.

Maggie reached up and pulled one of Alex’s hands from the sheets, guiding it down to her head. Alex’s brow furrowed in confusion before Maggie drove her tongue forwards more forcefully, catching Alex by surprise as her hands dug into Maggie’s hair.

“God...Maggie, _fuck_ …”

Alex fisted the sheets with one hand, fighting to keep her legs still as Maggie pressed a shoulder against her thigh. Cheeks turning red at the slick, wet sounds Maggie was surely making on purpose, Alex moaned softly as she lost herself to Maggie’s mouth and tongue. Maggie was making soft but forceful motions, careful not to brush against her clit as she pressed into Alex’s thighs.

Alex was struggling to keep her breathing even slightly regular as she took in the change in feel and texture of a tongue compared to-

Alex’s hand tightened almost painfully in Maggie’s hair as she ran her tongue over a ridge in the agent's walls, unknowingly wrenching her from her thought process. Smirking, Maggie ran back over the same spot, adjusting her grip on Alex’s hips as they bucked upwards.

“God, M- _Maggie_ -”

Alex cried out, clamping a hand over her mouth as she went rigid. Maggie groaned softly as she felt Alex clench and gush slowly, removing her tongue slowly as to not to jar Alex from her high.

Maggie sat back, wiping her chin and licking her lips as she gazed at Alex thoughtfully.

 _Well...why not_ , Maggie thought.

Alex rolled her head to the side, biting back a grin as Maggie straddled her waist.

“Still feeling awake, Danvers? Cause you ran out of energy pretty quickly on me last time.”

Alex rolled her eyes and nodded slowly, raising her arms up to Maggie’s hips.  
Maggie tugged on Alex’s collar, pulling her shirt up a bit. Abandoning the top half of the buttons, Maggie crouched low and grabbed the hem of Alex’s shirt, reaching for the bottom buttons. Alex tilted her head in confusion, eyes closing in understanding as she felt Maggie’s lips along her stomach.

Maggie had a thing for her abs, as she discovered.

The detective kept her unbuttoning slow, reveling in the shiver of Alex’s muscles as she ran her tongue across them. Alex’s hands began to roam over Maggie’s back, and as much as Maggie enjoyed the nails digging through her shirt, she had to change it.

Maggie took her hands and crouched down further, pinning them above her head.

“Stay,” she whispered, watching Alex’s eyes carefully for a reaction.

Alex licked her lips, relaxing her arms and tilting her head up. Maggie took advantage of the access, nipping softly along her collarbone, giving the dark bruise already resting there a friendly bite.

Alex sighed in relief as Maggie pressed a thigh between her legs, slowly rolling forwards and back. Alex gasped as Maggie’s hands settled on her chest, fingers running along the edges of her bra as her palm pressed firmly.

“Maggie...please just…” Alex moaned, trembling slightly.

“You gonna beg me, Alex?”

“ _No_ ,” she said hoarsely, tensing as Maggie’s hips rolled into hers again.

Alex’s eyes slammed shut, crinkling at the edges as she wrapped her legs around the thigh Maggie ground into her. Maggie rolled her eyes and put her fingers in her mouth, glad Alex couldn't see her.

She pulled her thigh back, popping her fingers out of her mouth and grinning as Alex whined and grasped at her. Alex suddenly grunted, trembling, then stilled at the intrusion of Maggie’s fingers. Using her other hand, Maggie pinned Alex’s hands back above her head as she pressed her fingers deeper, feeling the muscles give and accept her.

The detective waited a moment to let Alex adjust before picking up a rhythm, leaning in closer to watch Alex’s reactions. The weighty exhales soon turned into small gasps and shaky moans, Alex’s neck flushing up and through to her ears. Her hands fisted the sheet above her head, dying to pull Maggie closer but afraid of stopping the ripples of pleasure dancing through her torso.

“Having fun, Danvers?” Maggie husked, watching Alex’s eyelids twitch and her mouth drop slightly.

“Maggie, please... _more_ , I…”

Alex groaned as Maggie relented and slowly sunk a third finger in, watching Alex carefully for any signs of discomfort. Alex ground down, her desperate inhales reduced to quick panting as she writhed under Maggie’s hands.

“Maggie...oh god, fuck, _Maggie_ -”

Alex gave in and grabbed her tank, pulling her up and kissing her roughly as she shuddered in relief. Maggie grinned into the kiss as she felt Alex gasp and curse into her mouth, fists tightening on her clothing and back arching up.

Alex’s head dipped back, breaking the kiss as her grip on Maggie’s tank straps shifted, pulling her down instead of up. Maggie licked her lips as she watched Alex’s frame shiver with pleasure, glad Alex had trusted her with this.

And if a tear made its way out from Alex’s eye as she smiled softly, finally understanding with such relief that Maggie just wanted to kiss her all over again, then neither of them acknowledged it.

Alex groaned, relaxing slowly as Maggie hovered above her, pleased with herself. Alex cracked open an eye, closing it as she saw the smirk awaiting her.

“Don't be so smug…”

“Well, I feel like I'm allowed to be a just a _little_ smug…”

Maggie placed gentle kisses on Alex’s neck as she chuckled, unable to fight back her grin.

“You're really beautiful when you’re relaxed, Alex.”

Maggie felt her freeze for a moment before going slack again, a hand weaving into her hair.

“And I'm not normally?”

“Well…”

“Maggie Sawyer, _ever_ the charmer.”

Maggie pushed herself up, brushing hair away and meeting Alex’s eyes with a sincerity she had never seen before.

“I really mean it. You're so...lovely." Maggie decided, determined to convey how serious she was.

Alex stared at her in surprise for a moment, blinking quickly. She tugged Maggie closer, closing her eyes and holding her so their foreheads nearly touched.

“I...I really did think for a while I that I just wasn't built for this. I felt... _resigned_ , I guess.” Alex sighed.

“I wasn't happy with trying to accept it, it just kept bothering me. And then…”

Alex grinned, oblivious to Maggie’s warm gaze.

“And then this annoying detective wandered onto _my_ crime scene and made a fool of me.”

Maggie snorted.

“That is not what happened, Danvers.”

“Yes, it was,” Alex replied, pressing against Maggie’s forehead.

“And I have _never_ been...and, mind you, probably never will be again- so, _so_ glad that I was made a fool of. Because if I wasn't so determined to outdo you, if I wasn't so caught up in competitive stubbornness...I wouldn't be here. And _god_ , the thought of...the thought of never knowing, never feeling _this_...it just…”

Alex trembled slightly, biting her lip and inhaling slowly.

Maggie swallowed, blinking back her own tears as she felt a wave of empathy, of...something dangerously close to love rise inside her chest.

"You're not going to lose it, Alex. This feeling. I promise. You _deserve_ it Alex, you deserve so much...” Maggie whispered, watching Alex’s shoulders begin to shake.

Maggie stretched up and placed a kiss on Alex’s forehead, and that was all it took for the crack to become a tear. Alex clutched her closer, taking deep breaths as she curled as much of her body as she could around Maggie. Maggie rubbed a hand over her back, rolling them over so she could cradle Alex against her chest and pull the covers over them.

“I've got you, Alex.”

Alex nodded, sniffling but refusing to sob openly.

“Can I just...sleep like this?”

Maggie nodded, stroking Alex’s hair with one hand.

“Of course.”

\-------------------------------  
BONUS

“Oh, almost forgot.”

Alex tensed in confusion as she felt Maggie’s hands slide down her sides again, mouth following soon after.

“What could you possibly have-”

Alex groaned in surprise as Maggie bit down on the inside of her waist, right by her stomach. She sucked the skin there for a moment before leaving less bruising bites in her way up.

“Is that mark low enough, Danvers?”

Alex rolled her eyes, grinning.

“Shut up, Sawyer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN DOS FEELS.  
> Anygay, hope you liked, please leave any critisim or requests in the comments.  
> I sacrificed sleep on EXAM WEEK to finish and format this(and that takes forever cause my phone can be a little b*tch.)  
> Also, fair warning-next chapter, thangs get rul kinky RUL quick y'all.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place the morning after the last night. This is version 1 of 2, so depending on the comments and reception of this I may post(*cough* finish writing *cough*) the alt of this chapter.  
> Hint- the first part is just a fucking tease. Sorry-not-sorry.

_Maggie had no idea of how they got here or where exactly she pulled the cuffs from, but she really doesn't care._

_Alex’s arms around looped around her neck, hands clutching and fumbling with the back of her shirt. Alex’s mouth is open to her, the gasps drawn out by Maggie's rocking hips stolen by her lips._

_Alex dug her nails into Maggie’s back, pulling herself up higher on her thigh and groaning._ _Maggie finds herself with the urge to growl as Alex tried to push off the wall, stilling her movement as she squeezed Alex’s waist in her hands to remind her of who’s in charge._

 _Alex nipped at her lip in response, and this time Maggie did growl, grabbing her arm and pinning it to the wall above, forcing her other arm up by extension._ _Alex moans softly as Maggie keeps her hand there, moving to kiss along her neck. She doesn't restart her movements, however, and Alex soon finds herself whining in frustration as Maggie forbids her from grinding._

_“Please, Maggie, just…”_

_Alex groans, baring her neck to Maggie as she roughly began to push Alex’s shirt off of her shoulders._

_She spins them around, shoving Alex onto her counter and watching her chest heave as she lies back. Maggie crouches above her, pinning her arms above her head and fiercely telling her to keep them there._

_Next thing she knew, Alex’s fingers were tangled in her hair as she trailed her tongue straight down the plane of Alex’s stomach, grinning into the shivering muscles._

_Alex cried out, shaking, and Maggie wiped her chin, grabbing her girlfriend’s hips._ _Alex groaned, grinning dazedly as Maggie sat her up in the chair, back still pressed to the counter._ _Her grin was ruined as Maggie kissed her, tugging her pants all the way off and pressing a thigh between her legs._

_“Mags, Maggie-”_

_Her gasp was higher than normal, shoulders jolting at the invasion but thighs clenching around her hand invitingly._ _Maggie watched with rapt adoration as Alex shivered and mumbled her name, hands struggling to keep a grip on her shoulders, to hold her close as Maggie wrenched a groan from her throat._

_“Maggie, god, please, p-”_

_Alex trembled and broke into Maggie’s mouth, lips frozen in a gasp as-_

 

Maggie awoke with a start, hands digging into the sheets. She inhaled slowly, blinking hard.

_What the hell kind of...Alex would never act like that, no way._

_...would she?_

_Don't go there, Maggie._

Maggie groaned softly as her fingers found wet, swollen skin, burning to be touched through her pants. Her shirt had risen up in her sleep, but her pants were still very tight around her legs.

_Great._

She glanced down at Alex, still draped across her, and knew she couldn't move and wake her. Sleep was precious in their line of work.

_I could always..._

Maggie bit her lip and sighed, stilling her hand as she weighed her options.

“I really hope you're not about to do what I think you are.”

Maggie groaned, because of _course_ Alex was awake.

“I know, I'm terrible. But now that you're awake…”

Alex raised an eyebrow, stretching her limbs.

“You need some help, Sawyer?”

Maggie’s eyes fluttered as Alex pressed a thigh between her legs, grinning wildly.

“God, what got you so worked up?”

Maggie rolled her eyes, stretching her shoulders and arms out to the side.

“Oh, nothing much. Just a good dream, among other things.”

Alex looked at her for a moment, hesitating before grinning weakly.

“W-what it was about?”

Maggie caught on to Alex’s concern instantly.

“You. All you. Last night, you being all...” Maggie hesitated briefly, wondering if it was too forwards of her to try and label Alex’s behavior.

“All what?”

“Well...rather... _submissive_ ,” Maggie said warily, looking between Alex’s eyes.

Alex swallowed, glad she had put underwear back on before drifting asleep.

“R-really. Well, that-that's too bad, cause…”

Alex groaned as Maggie burst out laughing at her flustered attempt at seduction.

“Not fair, Sawyer. I don't know how you said that with a semi-straight face.”

Maggie snorted. “My face is definitely _not_ straight Danvers. You should know, it was-”

Maggie caught herself, looking away. “Sorry.”

Alex tilted her head, confused.

“What? Think I can't handle jokes?”

Maggie raised her head in challenge.

“I was going to say that you should know, as my face _was_ buried between your legs just a few hours ago.”

Alex went pink and whacked Maggie’s arm, muttering to herself as she properly straddled Maggie’s thighs.

Maggie grinned as she tugged Alex down for a kiss, raising a hand to steady her hips. She rubbed the skin of Alex’s side with her thumb, pleased when she felt Alex press their lips together harder in response. Maggie dug her fingers into the sheets as Alex rolled her hips forwards, grinding down into Maggie’s center.

She groaned softly as Alex broke the kiss and gently nipped her collarbone, going all the way out to her shoulder. Maggie’s shirt was already loose and Alex had almost no trouble pulling it over her head and disposing of it, taking in the sight of her girlfriend with nothing but a bra on.

Maggie dug her fingers into Alex’s hair as she licked her lips and pressed rough kisses down her jaw and neck, tugging at her pants. Alex slowly made her way down Maggie’s chest, leaving a slow trail of kisses.

She faltered right below Maggie’s ribcage, fingers brushing her sides.

“Alex...you don't...have to…” Maggie panted, gripping the sheets on either side to restrain herself from grabbing Alex’s head. She was staring straight up at the ceiling, cursing herself but knowing she wouldn’t have a clean conscious if she let Alex do something she knew Alex wasn’t 100% ready for.

Alex wavered, pressing gentle kisses into Maggie’s stomach.

“If you actually want to, go...right ahead, but you don't need to...just because I did.”

Alex’s heart clenched as she met Maggie’s gaze, looking away in embarrassment.

“Hey...hey, it's fine, Alex...look at me.”

Once she had caught those warm, scared eyes again Maggie melted, pulling Alex up.

“Everyone goes at a different pace. You got through a lot of the emotional stuff at a record pace, really. I’m still impressed. But this...this is different. I'm not gonna go anywhere, and it's not something you should force.”

Alex sniffed, burying her head in Maggie’s neck.

“You can impart all the gay wisdom you have but you still aren't getting off that easy, Sawyer.” Alex laughed, nuzzling her jaw.

Maggie scrunched up her brow in confusion before Alex’s hand gently pressed against her problem area and she gasped. Alex grinned, wiping at her eyes quickly before pressing kisses against Maggie’s cheek.

“I think I've begun to figure this part out…” she whispered, slipping her hand into Maggie’s underwear.

“Mm, I agree... _Jesus_ , Alex.” Maggie croaked, bringing a hand up to curl in Alex’s hair as fingers drove in.

Alex brushed some of Maggie’s hair away, watching her eyes flutter as Alex pressed a kiss against her forehead. Maggie grabbed Alex’s shoulder with her free hand, wasting no time and grinding down.

“Very responsive, aren’t we?”

“Shut _up_ ,” Maggie hissed, flushing. “You would be too if you had to w-watch someone break apart under you and then go straight to sleep.”   
Alex bit her lip, feeling a little guilty.

“Alright, I’ll give you that.”

Maggie grinned smugly for a moment before wrenching a hand from the sheets to grab Alex’s neck, pulling her closer.

"Oh _fuck_ , do that again."

Alex tilted her head to the side, raising an eyebrow as she stopped her movements and Maggie cried out.

"Do what? This?" Alex feigned innocence, twisting her fingers roughly and watching as Maggie's torso jerked in response, nails curling into her neck.

“Alex...fuck, Alex, _Al_ -”

Alex kissed her and Maggie shuddered, groaning into Alex’s mouth as she broke apart. Her back went stiff and she trembled as her legs locked around Alex’s wrist, whining softly in surprise. Alex grinned, chuckling as Maggie pulled her down and went limp against the mattress. Alex gently brought her fingers up to her mouth, waggling them over Maggie’s half-open eyes.

“ _God_ , Alex,” Maggie choked as Alex bit into her collarbone without warning, sucking and clearly taking revenge for the earlier marking incident. After a few moments, Maggie managed to calm her breath, slowly uncurling her fingers from the sheets.

Maggie glanced over, fighting to keep her expression blank as she met Alex’s smug grin.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing. I just think I have the right to be a _little_ smug, is all.”

Maggie chuckled and rolled her eyes, feigning annoyance.

“Well, thank you for giving me a nice memory to get me through the day.”

Alex groaned, turning to look at her bedstand.

“Fuck, it’s already 6:30. I have to leave soon.”

Maggie quickly rolled over, throwing a leg over Alex’s sheet-covered back.

“Oh really? Leave? To go where?”

Alex’s brow scrunched up in confusion.

“To go to...work...cause it's the…”

Alex paused.

“...weekend.”

Maggie laughed as Alex dropped down onto the pillows, sighing.

“Couldn’t just tell me?”

“Wouldn’t be as fun that way.”

Maggie placed a kiss on Alex’s neck and stood, stretching.

“Got anything left in that mess you call a kitchen, Danvers?”

“Mm, I might. Don’t count on it though, I barely ever eat here.”

Maggie picked up her jacket from off the ground, draping it over her shoulders and looking around for some underwear.

“Yours are right here, Detective,” Alex sang, grinning as she held Maggie’s spare underwear out to her.

“Why thank you, Agent Danvers. How will I ever repay you?”

Alex chuckled as Maggie bowed low, plucking her underwear up and putting it on.

“Well…actually, I could make you breakfast.”

Alex scoffed, nodding.

“Yeah, well, help me find my clothes then.”

\------------------------

BONUS(cause it feels a little OC)

“So what exactly happened in this dream of yours?”

Maggie rolled her eyes, biting her lip.

“Nothing you should be concerned with, Danvers.”

“What? Afraid I can't handle it?”

Maggie raised her eyebrows, pulling Alex closer.

“You sure?”

“I wouldn't ask otherwise.”

“Well, I don't quite remember how it started, but by the end, you had your hands buried in my hair, cuffed and begging me to just...I was pressing you against the wall and then the counter and you just...submitted. Just let me wreck you.”

Alex’s eyes had half-closed as she said this, enraptured, hands twitching on Maggie’s hips and lips parting.

“I-interesting.”

Maggie grinned, leaning down to whisper in Alex’s ear.

“It was so hot that I swear you would've barely needed to touch me to make me scream.”

Alex groaned, jaw falling open as Maggie nibbled just under her ear.

“Maybe...um, one day…” Alex swallowed, opening her eyes again. “Um, we could...of course, I…”

Maggie gently kissed her cheek, breathing in relief.

“Sure. We just have to talk about it first, okay?”

Alex nodded, wrapping an arm around Maggie’s waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahahahahahaha...  
> See, I'm not dead! I updated! Yay!!  
> Also 2016 is finally over, but Supergirl isn't back just yet, so...d*ck this.  
> Comment plz if you want version 2, or if you have any more prompts.  
> Please.  
> I NEED PROMPTS.


	4. Part 3(version 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Version two of the last chapter. The italicizes at the beginning show where it split from the last chapter.  
> I know it took a really long time, sorry about that, but April is the month where everything goes to sh*t at my school.  
> Rated M, obviously. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH YEAH BABY, I'M BACK.  
> Finished it, finally. Please leave any comments or criticism, I have no beta so all mistakes are mine.  
> REPEAT: this is kinda a rewrite of the last chapter. It starts off by splitting from the last chapter-an alternate take, if you will. 
> 
> Alex decides to go alllll the way down. ;)

_Alex wavered, pressing gentle kisses into Maggie’s stomach._

_“If you actually want to, go...right ahead, but you don't need to...just because I did.”  
_

_Alex’s heart clenched as she met Maggie’s gaze, looking away in embarrassment._

_“Hey...hey, it's fine, Alex...look at me.”_

_Once she had caught those warm, scared eyes again Maggie melted, pulling Alex up._

“You don't need to do anything you don't want to, okay? I’ll be fine with whatever you want, or even if you don't want, okay, but-”

“I want to,” Alex blurted out, flushing a darker red. “I just, um, don't really...I don't really know how… what to... _do_ ,” Alex mumbled, picking at her fingers.

“Oh. Well, I could teach you, if you want. There’s no set rulebook on what you should and shouldn't do. People like different things.”

Alex nodded slowly, shifting her weight to her elbows.

“Okay. Okay.”

She took a deep breath in and out, mentally psyching herself up.

“Could I, um...y’know...start with...with what I already know?”

“With fingers? Yeah.” Maggie broke into a grin. “No way I'd complain about that.”

Alex scoffed and cupped Maggie’s cheeks, catching her in a firm kiss while her fingers slid down, down. Maggie pulled a knee up and moaned happily when Alex’s fingers traced over her stomach and between her lips.

“Excited already?”

“Only for you, Danvers,” Maggie quipped, and Alex flushed. Alex started rubbing slowly, teasing a bit while making sure her fingers were wet. Maggie grunted impatiently and Alex pushed a finger in, following with another as Maggie relaxed. She started a slow pace, mostly making sure Maggie was open and wet before she could...well.

Alex pulled her fingers back and Maggie let out a hoarse whine, grasping fruitlessly at Alex’s shoulders as she kissed her way down. Alex went slower this time, steadying her hands on Maggie’s hips as she dragged teeth over her stomach.

Maggie twitched when Alex’s breath hit hair, opening her legs on reflex. Alex was silent, gazing flickering from Maggie’s eyes to _there_ , mouth quirked to the side. She leaned a bit closer and set her hands on Maggie’s thighs, fingers brushing her stomach.

Maggie groaned, biting her lip as her fingers itched to pull Alex’s mouth to her.

“Just um...you can use your tongue or just...”

“Okay,” Alex mumbled, and she tentatively leaned forwards. Maggie groaned softly as Alex placed a kiss right above her clit, then right below. She hesitated before sticking her tongue out and licking from Maggie’s clit to her entrance, drawing a sharp gasp from the shorter girl.

The taste and feel of it surprised her, but definitely not in a bad way. Alex repeated her movement and Maggie stifled the noise by clamping a hand over her mouth. Alex lightly scratched Maggie’s sides with her nails, pulling herself a bit closer. This new angle was quite...something. She could see all of Maggie, could see across her stomach to her chest and the tense muscles of her neck.

Alex brought a hand from Maggie’s hips to her center, dipping the edges of her fingers in but always pulling back when Maggie moaned.

“Alex...”

“Like this?” Alex asked, looking up to catch Maggie’s gaze. Her chin was wet and her eyes were sparkling and Maggie barely suppressed a whimper as Alex’s tongue pressed _just_ under her clit.

“Yeah, Al, like that,” she grunted, digging her fingers into the sheet. Alex noticed this and slowly reached to take Maggie’s right hand. She brought it up to her mouth and kissed the detective’s knuckles, then tilted her head.

Maggie groaned breathlessly as she dug her fingers into Alex’s hair, being careful not to pull. She was desperately trying to control the rocking of her hips, not wanting to scare or hurt Alex and possibly embarrass her.

“Alex, I...could-could you-”

Maggie shuddered as Alex finally pressed her tongue _in_ , slowly drawing short pants from Maggie. She dropped her head back on the pillows as Alex tried pushing further and got a low groan as a result.

_God_ , Maggie tasted good. This was new to Alex, being so...so intimately connected with someone. She loved it. Being able to feel Maggie’s stomach clench with her hands and her walls shiver around Alex’s tongue was just...

“There you go…” Maggie moaned, gently tugging Alex’s head closer. Alex changed the speed of her tongue from fast to slow and back again and Maggie whimpered when Alex placed one of her legs over her shoulder.

Alex continued exploring slowly, pushing to the side and then down, watching Maggie’s face for reactions. She curled her tongue up and Maggie let out a long gasp, fingers squeezing Alex’s scalp.

“Oh _fuck_ , please Alex, there,” Maggie groaned, thighs already trembling. Alex smiled at curses, glancing up to see Maggie pulling at her own hair. Her eyes were screwed shut and her mouth hung open, head twisted to the side. Alex shifts her head down and curls her tongue, trying to remember where that spot was...

Maggie jolts suddenly and Alex sucks gently, pressing with a little more force and Maggie cries out.

“ _Fuck_! Fuck, Alex, _Alex_ , god…”

Maggie keened and dug her toes into the sheets. Her back locked straight, hovering just an inch in the air before she slumped back down. Alex pulled back and wiped her face as she lifted herself up, watching Maggie’s chest heave. She felt a bit proud to be the reason Maggie was wiping sweat off her forehead and moving sluggishly.

Maggie chuckled to herself as Alex made sure her chin was clean before leaning back up for a kiss. She draped an arm across Alex’s back and pried her mouth open, grinning as Alex shuddered and pulled back.

“Good?”

“Context clues, Danvers. Don't need to fish for compliments.”

Alex huffed before crawling back up and pressing a kiss to Maggie’s cheek.

“You were great, Alex. Thorough. _Really_ thorough.”

Alex flushed slightly as Maggie brought a hand up to comb through her hair, grinning.

“Well thank you.”

Maggie pulled Alex’s head closer and placed a kiss on her jaw, shifting a leg out from under her.

“Mind if I take a turn?”

Alex groaned as Maggie’s teeth scraped her collarbone and a hand pushed her shoulder. She complied and fell onto her back, guiding Maggie’s leg over her hip.

“Got a hairband?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah...here.”

Maggie quickly tied her hair back, lowering herself to her elbows and pressing a kiss to Alex’s chest.

“I know you’re a quick study, Danvers...but I thought you wouldn't mind a little refresher…”

Alex groaned softly as Maggie’s tongue slid down her stomach, hands pinning her sides to the mattress.

“Please. Refresh away.”

\----------------------------------  
BONUS(Because I can *finger snap*)  
(Think of this as 1-3 weeks later)

“God, I’ve created a monster,” Maggie groaned, chuckling. Alex had been very determined to work on her new skills and was pushing Maggie down on a flat surface almost every night. Currently, she was stretched out on the couch, veins humming as she breathed slowly. Alex rolled her eyes and slipped off the bed, stretching her neck.

“You love it.”

“Very true, but at this rate I'm going to start walking funny.”

“Oh come on. It's been...I mean, yeah it's most days, but…”

“Alex, I think I the only places we haven't had sex-counting both our apartments-is in the oven and on my bathroom sink.”

Alex choked a little in her water, neck flushing. Maggie grinned and began to count off on her fingers.

“Both beds, couches, kitchen counters, your dining room table-which is lovely and _very_ sturdy, by the way-my desk, your shower, nearly my _patio_ -”

“Okay okay! Geez, why-do you need to keep track of all this?”

Maggie slowly sat up and held out her arms as Alex crawled back into the bed, handing her a bottle of water.

“I need to know what and where satisfies my girlfriend, don't I? Even if she seems insatiable…”

Alex scoffed, ignoring the kisses Maggie was placing on her neck.

“I'm not...that's ridiculous. I just want to _learn_ , you know, and there's a lot to try. I-I mean…”

Alex avoided Maggie’s gaze as the brunette looked up at her.

“What do you have in mind, Alex?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh? Good? Bad?  
> Please tell me what you think of it?  
> Please?

**Author's Note:**

> I got a headache from formatting this from the original doc form.  
> And I have school tomorrow. Huzzah. Please leave comments or make requests, they may show up in my Snapshots story.


End file.
